Adventures in Chemistry
by Annabelles-Snowbell
Summary: conversations between Ichigo and Zakuro just a fun story for everyone to enjoy. please read. rated T for slight language later on
1. opening

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew please read and review. These are the conversations my friend Aimee and I actually have during our Chemistry class, so yes we are a little strange but hey it's interesting. Ichigo and Zakuro are VERY OC!**

**Ichigo**: Good effing lord, they're worse to this teacher than the last. (1) Arg!

**Zakuro**: I know, they just can't act their age not their shoe sizes. . .

**Ichigo**: lol took a sec to get it. But yeah it makes me angry and sad at the same time. I like her, she actually knows how to teach. (2)

**Zakuro**: yea, she is really nice. . . and knows what she is doing! I hope we don't get separated! (3)

**Ichigo**: yeah me too. But I suppose we could ask to be kept together since we are the only ones who pay attention.

**Zakuro**: yea, we should ask like after class so the others aren't like "well blah, blah, blah, I'm better than you, why do they get to stay together, ect." -_-

**Ichigo**: Yeah the only thing is, is that I have to catch my bus to go to my Dads, and my Mom can't drive because of her back. (4)

**Zakuro**: Oh, ok well maybe before class tomorrow then?

**Ichigo**: yeah XD. Oh and the txt that wouldn't send was "Hey what r u up to, R U sick? Please don't tell me ur horse beat you up again." (5)

**Zakuro**: Haha no, my horse did not beat me up lol. My family has this cold going around, so I was fighting that.

**Ichigo**: Yeah, been there done that. Ugh they're talking again!

**Zakuro**: Yea, it sucks, and truly when aren't they talking?

**Ichigo**: Point taken. Idk who I'm gonna bring to prom, wish you would come!

**Zakuro**: I'm sorry, everyone is telling me I should go, but dances are not really my thing, I'd rather hang out where there wasn't everyone from our grade. . .

**Ichigo**: True but it would be fun to watch people be idiots. Lol

**Zakuro**: yea but I'd rather do something like Idk, bowling, than sit there and waste my money. .

**Ichigo**: I haven't bowled in a long time.

**Zakuro**: Well we could change that! XD

**Ichigo**: Yeah we should maybe sometime soon. "We need to keep our fingers crossed" is what I was going to say but woo hoo we get to stay! (6)

**Zakuro**: I know! I held my breath! Lol yay! I like her! 8D

**Ichigo**: Me too! Giddy, giddy sooooo Happy! Had bunches of butterflies in my tummy.

**Zakuro**: Me too! She is smart! Lol

**Ichigo**: Yep yep. Oooh we have 15 minutes left! We get to watch her torture them for 15 minutes more *evil laugh*

**Zakuro**: Muahahaha! I know this is like the best class ever! Lol

**Ichigo**: yeah everything is back to normal.

**Zakuro**: Yes I missed the normal. Let's see how long it lasts.

**Ichigo**: hopefully the rest of the year.

**AN: (1) this teacher is the third one this class has had. The first one had a baby, and the guy that replaced her was completely incompetent and ended up quitting less than two months after staring. (2) the last guy was a scientist not a teacher so he didn't possess the skill to tell us how to do something so we understood and if I'm saying this it's true because Aimee and me have the two highest grades in the class and we were completely confused. No lie. (3) The last teacher separated us and so the people next to us were snobs. Everyone in the class except me and Aimee are snobs. Again not a lie. (4) My mom was diagnosed with degenerative arthritis in her lower back so the doctors wouldn't allow her to drive. (5) Aimee was out of school at the beginning of the school year cuz her horse was startled and bucked she almost recovered but then it bucked again and she fell off and landed on her back she was out for about two weeks. (6) No one would be quiet and the teacher decided she was going to move seats right then and there.**


	2. evil plans

**I don't own the characters, wish I did though. Read and review. Many cookies for people who do**

**Ichigo:** so yeah that's all that I have read in the last three periods and in Latin we watched Futurama. (1)

**Zakuro**: Wow, and they were the shorter periods too, that's crazy. And I love that show! But why were you watching it in Latin. (2)

**Ichigo**: we watched it in Latin because there were only four of us, there would have only been three but a sophomore in my class has been sick a lot and she didn't get the permission slip. . . I never realized that there were only three juniors. Lol

**Zakuro**: Oh I see that's a lot of sophomores, lol, but whatever, free day for you! What happened with the person touching your backpack?

**Ichigo**: I was waiting to get out of last class and it felt like someone was latched onto the back of my backpack and when the bell rang she tried to keep hold. Was ready to turn around and beat somebody, IDK or trust anyone in that class.

**Zakuro**: I would have Slapped-a-ho, lol, I wonder why she did that, that's just plain creepy. . . I don't trust anyone or like the majority of people here.

**Ichigo**: You got that right. Good Lord sometimes it's so hard to be good. Lol. Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha.

**Zakuro**: Ha, yea I just don't talk because what I would say would be mean, because most of my classes are filled with rude idiots.

**Ichigo**: Well then be rude if they're gonna talk stupid then treat them that way. God I'm such a Bitch, all well. Hmm how to enact my secret evil plan Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha

**Zakuro**: well they aren't worth my energy. What evil plan? Lol

**Ichigo**: Z: what evil plan?

Me: well, IDK if I should tell you

Z: Pleeeasse!

Me: Well I suppose.

Z: Well? . .

Me: well my plan for world domination of course.

Z: *sweat drop* . . .

Me: Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha

Z: You're crazy . . . *deadpan tone of voice

Me: You know it.

Z: . . .

Me: *evil laugh*(3)

Zakuro: haha that's exactly how it would have gone lol. But you still didn't tell me what the plan is!

Ichigo: sure I did. It's in the third ME. Im'a use my superior knowledge against the stupids and they will become mindless slaves! ! ! Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha and they will all wear monkey suites, want to join me at my throne and rule the world together?

**AN: (1) I was reading this book, it's about 600 pages long and in the time of three periods I read more than 200 pages. (2)At my school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday we have 6 periods and on Tuesday and Thursday we have 5 periods this was written on a Wednesday. (3) I wrote this little skit imagining what her response would be and it turns out it would have gone exactly like that lol. Please review.**


	3. From Bunnies to Asylum's

**Sorry for the wait, but on with the show. Hope you like. Characters display OOC-ness. Read and review. Understand we mean no disrespect to those who are mentally challenged but the kids in class act really stupid.**

~Next Day ~

**Ichigo:** you never answered my question.

**Zakuro**: I would love to have a throne next to yours XD lol mine will be all blinged out!

**Ichigo**: You totally would do that. Lol. So we agreed yesterday after class no monkey suits, so what are we dressing them up as?

**Zakuro**: HMMM I say bunnies or sloths! (because bunnies like sex. . . lol? All the stupid people are addicted to it.)

**Ichigo**: Bunnies it is! Now how are we going to put them to use? If we let them be we will be stuck with A LOT of baby bunnies!

**Zakuro**: Ha-ha okay. And that true lol. Well they must make me sandwiches! :D

**Ichigo**: ok but you and I can only eat so much so when they are not feeding us what are they doing?

**Zakuro**: True, so they can clean and entertain us with their stupidity. Like we could ask a complicated question and watch them try to work it out.

**Ichigo**: OoO fun. . . Hey Hey Hey then we can make them sing the "FUN" song!

**Zakuro**: I love that song! Then maybe the C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! XD

**Ichigo**: Then it's time to start the torture and make them watch. . . that's right. . . BARNEY!

**Zakuro**: But they'll enjoy Barney! b/c they'll understand it. . . lol

**Ichigo**: Nah not sex oriented enough for them to enjoy. . . maybe we should make them dress up like the various characters.

**Zakuro**: Ha! That is true, we cannot let them enjoy themselves! But they will already be bunnies. . .

**Ichigo**: Bunnies like T.V. but remember they are only dressed as bunnies cuz they still have to serve us.

**Zakuro**: T.V. help stimulate their brains XD they should dress up while they are still wearing the bunny suits.

**Ichigo**: lol that would be hard. Hey you know if some random person read this they would prob. Stick us in the old Norwich hospital for the rest of our days. (1) . . . until we escape using our superior knowledge. Then stick us in a insane asylum.

**Zakuro**: Exactly! It would be fun to watch them struggle! And Probably, but it would be fun to escape and I've always wanted to try a straight jacket XD

**Ichigo**: I'm sure we could arrange that and we could see how long it takes for us to get out together.

**Zakuro**: that would be fun! I'm sure people would think we are crazy asking to buy a straight jacket.

**Ichigo**: it would be two straight jackets lol.

**A/N: (1) The old Norwich hospital was an insane asylum in the 1900's but it was closed down due to lack of funding.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. **


	4. Crazy

**Enjoy * look to the bottom of the story for all abbreviations you don't know or are not sure of***

_3 DATS LATER~_

**Ichigo:** Sorry but she pronounces Shattuck funny

**Zakuro**: Ha XD yeah but that's not the point, people are just ridiculous . . . cheating, fail!

**Ichigo**: IKR! Why are people so stupid, I mean of course she would make different versions of the test especially when we all sit so close.

**Zakuro**: I know! All teachers do that if you can't separate far enough. This class is ridiculous! Lol

**Ichigo**: This just goes to show how little they want/deserve to be here, I mean if they truly wanted to be here they wouldn't do stupid shit like that.

**Zakuro**: Exactly! This class is not hard, regular chemistry would fry their brains if they think this is hard. . losers.

**Ichigo**: True. True. I wonder . . . when should we start our world domination plan. . . when should we start the wheels a-turnin'.

**Zakuro**: Hm, that is an excellent question! Well maybe graduation or something b/c most if not all of them will be in the area!

**Ichigo**: excellent point my friend but now we need to make locators and attach them to everyone so we will know which areas to focus on first. Muah-ha-ha-ha!

**Zakuro**: lol okay, so we have to figure out how to make those. I'm clueless when it comes to technology w

**Ichigo**: me too! OOo, OOo, Hey, Hey, Hey I gots an idea! XD

**Zakuro**: Oh God -.- what's your idea?

**Ichigo:** well we could. . . Once they are mind less bunny slaves we could feed them to wolves! (said extremly fast,the words run together)

**Zakuro:** what? OoO

**Ichigo**: I said Once they are mind less bunny slaves we could feed them to wolves! (said extremly fastbut slightly faster than the first,the words run together)

**Zakuro**: mind speaking like 15 times slower, and I'm going to kill whoever gave you sugar! (oh by the way you're crazy)

**Ichigo**: *much slower like she's not all that smart (sorry)* I said once they are mindless bunny slaves we could feed them to wolves!

**Zakuro**: OoO cool!

**Ichigo**: i know i know i know this is gonna be sooooo fun (said extremly fast,the words run together)

**Zakuro**: hunting that person now it's time for them to die . muah-ha-ha-ha

**Ichigo**: look who's crazy now.

**A/N: IKR- I know right. b/c- because. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time to see what happens next.**


	5. Food

**Is Zakuro crazy? Read to find out. Enjoy. **

***action* **

**(show's thought or attitude)**

**On with the story.**

**Zakuro:** I am all-in for that plan and I am not crazy I'm mentally unstable! Lol There is a difference! XD

**Ichigo**: 

**Zakuro**: forget killing the one who gave you sugar I'm getting rid of you.

**Ichigo**: nooooooo I'll be good I promise .

**Zakuro**: oh peace and quiet.

**Ichigo**: I luuuuuv yoooouuu.

**Zakuro**: luv you too but class is over now

**Ichigo**: nooo don't leave me!

**Zakuro**: come on I'll walk with you.

**Ichigo**: yay ^.^

**Zakuro**: well at lease you have calmed down

**Ichigo**: yea, but I want sugarrr! 8D

**Zakuro**: -_- not this again.

**Ichigo**: *eats a cupcake* what?

**Zakuro**: oh god. . .

**Ichigo**: Zaaakuuuroooo. I'm Hyper!

**Zakuro**: I couldn't tell. . . *grabs rope.*

**Ichigo**: watcha going to do with that?

**Zakuro**: we are going to play a game.

**Ichigo**: Really? I love games!

**Zakuro**: me too. . . *ties you up with rope and leaves room*

**Ichigo**: Zakuro? Where'd you go? How do we play?

_**~a few minutes later~**_

**Ichigo**: where'd you goo. Come back! Don't leave meeee! *starts gnawing on the rope*

**Zakuro**: *enter the room* what are you doing?

**Ichigo**: *still chewing on rope*I'm hungry and you left me so I'm eating the rope.

**Zakuro**: *sweat drop turns and leaves*

**Ichigo**: ah ha I'm free (imagine anime character when they get free of something and their body forms an "X" like shape) *runs and glomps Zakuro*

**Zakuro**: WTH. . . gah get off *pushes away but Ichijo won't let go* ugh you're suffocating me

**Ichigo**: I'm making sure you don't leave me again!

**Zakuro**: *sighs* I will not leave again.

**Ichigo**: pinky promise? *Kitty eyes*

**Zakuro**: *glares* fine *pinky swears*

**Ichigo**: yay! Now you're stuck with me!

**Zakuro**: great -_- let's just go eat.

**Ichigo**: yay food *takes off*

**Zakuro**: (under my breath) you don't even know where you're going. . .

**Ichigo**: Zakuro where'd you go *sniffles* I'm lost, I'm lost waaahhh!

**Zakuro**: I didn't leave you, you ran off. *sighs*

**Ichigo**: you're back! *glomps Zakuro*

**Zakuro**: get off and this time follow me and don't run off, let's get food.

**Ichigo**: *gets perky starts to run off*

**Zakuro**: * grabs collar of T-shirt* oh no you don't, we go together.

**Ichigo**: let's go, let's go, I'm hungrrry XD

**Zakuro**: okay, okay, jeez, patience is a virtue.

**Ichigo**: that I do not possess.

**Zakuro**: I Can tell, I wonder where we should go. . .

**Ichigo**: to the candy store!

**Zakuro**: Oh, hell no! *grabs and starts to drag away*

**Ichigo**: Nuuu, where we going?

**Zakuro**: Pizza

**Ichigo**: aw, but that's not candy

**Zakuro**: that's the point.

**Ichigo**: Burgerrrs

**Zakuro**: what?

**Ichigo**: I want burgers not pizza, please *big kitty eyes*

**Zakuro**: oh alright lets go.

**Ichigo**: yay! Food, food, food, food. *stomach growls, gives a shy look*

**Zakuro**: *busts out laughing* ok time for food.

**Ichigo**: *grumbles* Stupid stomach

**Zakuro**: don't forget we are going to a public place.

**Ichigo**: what's your point?

**Zakuro**: just behave.

**Ichigo**: when don't I?

**Zakuro**: Seriously?

**Ichigo**: seriously what?

**Zakuro**: *gives up* never mind. . . here eat your burger

**Ichigo**: *digs in*

**Zakuro**: *slightly disgusted by how fast she eats*

**Ichigo**: *finishes* mmm that was yummy *yawns*

**Zakuro**: oh no. no don't you dare

**Ichigo**: *falls asleep*

**Zakuro**: really you seriously just fell asleep! You're such a . . . a. . . a cat!

**Ichigo**: well duh it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

**Zakuro**: let's just go before you fall asleep again.

**Ichigo**: but I didn't finish my cat nap!

**Zakuro**: here let me help *splashes with cold water*

**Ichigo**: mreoww! That was not nice *grunts*

**Zakuro**: you're awake now aren't you.

**Ichigo**: yeah (still grumpy)

**Zakuro**: Okay then it did its job! What you want to do next?

**Ichigo**: let's go annoy the idiots and since we're gonna do that I need LOTS of sugar XD

**Zakuro**: oh hell no, as much fun as annoying the idiots sounds we're doing something that doesn't involve you and sugar

**Ichigo**: *sticks tongue out at you* fine then you figure out something to do. . . pleeeaaassseee!

**Zakuro**: fine we could always play with some yarn and tire you out.

**Ichigo**: oh I love yarn! *stops and thinks* Hey! Wait no! I like being hyper!

**Zakuro**: of course you do, then let's go for a walk and go people watching.

**Ichigo**: people watching is fun! Especially idiots!

**Zakuro**: yes, then we can observe their habits and their weaknesses so it will be easier to brainwash them! *evil laugh*

**Ichigo**: yay! XD

**Zakuro**: alright lets go.

**Ichigo**: world domination here we come! .


End file.
